Sacrifice
by Lyanna Winter
Summary: A heartbroken Diana has returned to Themyscira, bound never to leave, but that doesn't mean she isn't still looking out for Bruce and his Brood. If she is to protect her soulmate, then sacrifices must be made. When her goddesses disagree, the Amazon finds an ally in Persephone, and by extension, Hades, who watch as Diana saves the man she loves by protecting his family.
1. Flight

Greetings all! This is my first time writing one of these (for JL at least), and honestly, I'm not sure how long its going to be. I know that I have seven chapters planned, and there's something else I want to do with it, I just don't know exactly how or if I will do that. I will be uploading these chapters as quickly as possible because its currently stuck in my head and I want to post all of it before I forget it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DC COMICS.

* * *

Diana stood before her goddesses, fear and love shining in her eyes. Fear and love, the greatest of humanity's motivators now thrummed within the warrior princess. It was fear for the ones she loved that had brought her to the largest temple on Themyscira; the one dedicated to Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera, the goddess that created the magical island for the Amazons.

Diana fell to her knees before their majesty, wisdom, and power. Before she even made her request, however, Athena was responding, "We cannot do as you ask, Champion. You are far too important to this world. The world needs Wonder Woman."

"You are a beacon, a shining example of what mankind can become. They need you to lead them." Hera added.

The Amazon Princess shook her head, "There are some who shine brighter than I, who are needed more than I. I am inspirational, but they, he, resonates more strongly with them then I could ever hope to."

"Our decision stands, Champion. When you are ready, you should return to Man's World, or hand the mantle of Wonder Woman to another." Athena remarked before disappearing. Hera nodded in agreement and followed. Aphrodite offered the princess a sympathetic look, before stepping closer and taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"I am sorry, Diana." The Goddess of Love and Beauty offered.

"You created me to be a beacon, a guiding light to mankind, but I am one of many, and he builds hope so much stronger than I. He is the future, Aphrodite, but his light is always in danger of diminishing. I want to save those around him so that he may continue to lead the way." Diana explained, and Aphrodite's heart swelled with love. Her Champion of Love and Beauty thought only of others with her compassionate nature. She knew she shouldn't say anything, Wonder Woman was necessary to the world and Mankind's future, but Diana had her heart set on the Dark Knight. There would be no stopping her. The goddess pushed a strand of Diana's raven hair behind her ear, "They're right, the world needs Wonder Woman, but it also needs him. We cannot do anything, that is not our realm, but perhaps there is another you could petition?"

The goddess disappeared and the sparkle in her bright blue eyes told the Princess all she needed to know. She was flying across Themyscira as fast as she could go, knowing that time was her enemy, and she'd spent so much of it with the goddesses. She hoped that she still had time.

The temple Diana landed in was smaller than the others, smaller than that of Demeter and Hestia, even eerie temples of Hecate and Nyx were better cared for. The Amazons had allowed the small temple to fall into disrepair, they still took care of it, but they never showed it as much care as they did the other temples. Diana promised herself that she would change that, even if the goddess she spoke to didn't answer her call.

The Princess stopped in front of the statue, suddenly very aware of the similarities in her own facial structure and that of the statue. She fell to her knees, "Lady of the Underworld, Queen of Curses and Spring, I bring nothing but my humble respects and the hope that you will hear my request."

Anxiety flared within her chest, constricting and making it harder to breathe as Diana felt time slip through her fingers the longer her plea went unanswered.

"Its very rare for anyone to visit my temple, let alone acknowledge all of my titles. Most mortals only refer to me as Lady of the Underworld or Goddess of Spring." Persephone offered Diana a hand and a gentle smile, "You truly are a wonder, Princess. How can I assist you?" Diana stared at the goddess with a mixture of wonder and reverence. The goddess's skin was dark and her hair was long and thick, curls of bronze and flowers and vines. She stood as tall as Diana, and her eyes were a warm hazel that made the heroine feel loved.

Hope bloomed within her and allowed relief to ease her tense muscles. "A mortal is in danger, and though many don't see it, he is a light to all and-"

Diana stopped talking when Persephone raised her hand, "Princess, I know you are in a hurry, so, just be blunt."

The goddess's honesty was refreshing and Diana spoke bluntly, "I wish to make a deal, my flight for the health and safety of the mortal Damien Wayne."

Persephone studied the Amazon Champion, "You're willing to offer up a portion of the gift granted to you by the gods to save a mortal. I wonder, what have you seen among humanity that others have not. His name is familiar to me, I've heard it whispered in the Underworld. Champion, if you are certain that he is worthy, then I shall do this for you." Diana's face brightened immediately as Persephone continued, "I have to speak with my husband, but, I shall vouch for you if you are certain."

"I am, Milady," Diana replied.

The goddess nodded, "Then I will see it done," the dark-skinned woman reached for Diana's hand, "for your kindness and compassion, I do this for you. Be well, Princess."

The Lady of the Underworld disappeared, and Diana whispered a prayer of thanks before rising to her feet. In her heart, she knew that her decision was right. Bruce needed his youngest son, and the chance to prove to himself that he could raise another boy that wouldn't turn out like Jason Todd. If her sacrifice guaranteed that Damien would bring hope to Bruce, then it was worth it.

As she stood, Diana realized that she felt no different than before, and the temptation to hover was urging her to try it. Instead, the heroine simply walked out of the temple, already planning how to best care for Persephone's altar.

The next morning, when Donna begged Diana to race her to the other end of the island, the eldest sibling declined the offer and retreated into the forest in the direction of the temple she promised to care for. No amount of prodding or orders could make Diana tell her sister or mother why she no longer bothered to fly; it would confuse her sister and enrage her mother.

* * *

Hades stared at his wife in determined contemplation. She'd brought him interest news; Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman, chosen Champion of the Amazons and three of the most powerful Olympian goddesses, had approached his overlooked and ignored Persephone, with a request.

The King of the Underworld leaned back in his throne, "What she's asking is not easy and has ramifications she probably hasn't thought through."

"Your daughter was blessed by Athena, my darling husband. She has put her heart on the line, so to speak, and her belief in the Dark Knight of Gotham as a warrior for peace and hope is never going to falter."

"Well her request comes with a cost, is she willing to pay the price?" Hades demanded, annoyed that the Dark Knight had once again become a point of conversation. He heard about the man beneath the mask and was not impressed.

Persephone's hazel eyes darkened, warning her husband that the thorny Queen of Curses was just beneath the surface of her calm. When she spoke her voice was icy, "Diana has offered her ability to fly as payment. I promised her I would see this done, Hades. I will not allow you to stand in my way."

A shiver of pleasure tore through him at the way his name sounded coming off her tongue. He loved every aspect of his wife, which was more than he could say about either of his brothers, and the dark parts of his wife were incredibly enticing. He was tempted to lure her to bed, but he knew that her goal was to see the Princess's wish come true. Hades was a smart husband, for he also knew that when his Queen said 'I' she really meant 'We'.

"Very well, my Queen. Damien Wayne shall be strengthened and protected." The dark shadows of her power didn't disappear despite the brilliant smile she gave him, and the sultry look in her eyes told Hades he'd made the right call.

* * *

Alfred sat by Damien's bedside, watching the youngest Wayne as he lay motionless. The seasoned caretaker hadn't been prepared for Batman to return from patrol with an unconscious Robin. His years of worrying and patching up Bruce hadn't dulled the pain the butler felt as he stared down at his surrogate grandson. While he sat with watchful eyes on Damien, Bruce had donned his cowl once more, summoned Nightwing, Batgirl, and Red Robin, and returned to patrol with retribution as his goal.

It was going to be a bad night for the Wayne family, Alfred knew. He wished, not for the first time, and definitely not for the last, that the beautiful, gentle but resilient Princess Diana had been nearby. Her presence always managed to soothe Bruce, even if he never admitted it aloud. Her calming presence and patience would've been enough to bring the Wayne patriarch back to the manor so that he could wait by his son's bedside and work through his anger and guilt. She was always Bruce's guiding light. Alfred had hoped that her gentle soul would protect his surrogate son.

But, like all beautiful things, Bruce believed himself unworthy and so he had denied himself not only her friendship but her love, and it had left a burden on Bruce's shoulders, but Alfred knew that his employer would never acknowledge it. So, as the butler silently prayed for Damien's recovery, he also asked for a miracle in the form of the Amazonian Princess to save Batman from himself; especially if Damien did not recover.

"Alfred?" The butler was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Damien's hoarse tone. The youngest Wayne was blinking the sleep away from his eyes as he became more aware of his surroundings. Relief and joy had Alfred fawning over the boy, pausing only when a familiar but subtle sweet perfume teased his senses. He knew that perfume because he had gifted it to the Princess for her birthday the previous year. Alfred looked around the room, expecting to see her as if she had brought Damien's quick recovery with her. Instead, he saw no one.

"Where's Father?" Damien questioned as he tried to sit up.

"Don't move Master Damien. You've been unconscious for a while and any sudden movements may return you to your previous state. I have instructions to contact J'onn and Bruce upon your return to us. Stay where you are and I will get some water." Alfredo ordered as he left the room, Diana's perfume lingered around him, but as the older man focused on the scent, he realized that it was strongest in Damien's room. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the woman, knowing that even in her absence, Diana was looking out for not only Bruce but his children.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one. See ya'll in a few hours. Don't forget to read and review. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Durability

Welcome back! Chapter Two is complete. It underwent some major rewriting, from what I originally intended, but I like this a thought times better.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DC COMICS.

* * *

Persephone enjoyed the care her temple received now that Diana had made it her mission to improve it. Often times, Persephone would listen in when Diana would stop by just to talk about her experiences in Man's World. It was through the Princess that the goddess learned about the Justice League, not just their mission, but the faces behind it, the dreams, the tears, and the friendships. It was also in these times, that Persephone was able to understand why the Champion had chosen to sacrifice her ability to fly for Damien Wayne.

The goddess didn't pay much attention to the souls that traveled down to her husband's domain; that was his job. She did hear the whispers and rumors though, and Damien, Thalia, and Ra's Al Ghul were known to her. The boy, in her own opinion, was one of the reasons Diana's relationship with Bruce hadn't worked out. He'd been against any possible romance between the two, probably because of his experience with his mother, Thalia and her willingness to cast him aside once she had her claws in Bruce. When she had informed Hades of the child's role in Diana's heartbreak, he'd been furious, especially since he found out AFTER they had helped save the boy. Persephone though saw the boy for what he was; broken and scared. It was on the conversation of the youngest member of the Batclan, that the goddess witnessed the Princess's forgiving nature. She didn't blame Damien, in fact, she simply wished that she'd been given the chance to befriend him, just as she'd done with Richard or Tim. Her obstacles had been both the child and the father's attempts to protect his family and Diana.

The Princess's visits were also how she learned about Alfred Pennyworth, the guardian of the Wayne household, surrogate father to Bruce Wayne and grandfather to the lost children that were taken under Bruce's wing. Alfred's friendship had helped ground Diana, and in his own way, he had taken her under his wing to teach her how to blend into the high society of Gotham. Persephone smiled to herself as she recalled how the Champion had laughed about the time Alfred struggled to teach her how to make tiramisu. The Amazon's visits to the temple had become an everyday occurrence that Persephone didn't think anything of Diana's appearance until the goddess realized that her step-daughter was doing everything in her power not to break down into tears.

Amazons rarely shed tears, not even for their painful history or the loss of their soldiers in battle. Persephone appeared before Diana immediately, "Child, is something wrong?"

"Its Alfred, he's suffering."

The goddess reached forward and placed a comforting hand on the Amazon's shoulder, "Diana, death is part of the mortal experience. You told me he was older, for a mortal."

"He's not old enough for Charon to ferry him. He sustained injuries after an attack on the Manor. Persephone, he's been Bruce's father and mentor, he's the heart of the family. If he can't recover from this, they'll all be lost."

This time, the Queen of the Underworld hesitated and Diana noticed. "Alfred Pennyworth was the first light to guide Bruce after his parents were murdered. His guidance helped a lost boy grow up into one of the most stubborn and brave men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. They can't lose him yet, and I would give anything to protect them all."

The earnest pleading in the Princess's blue eyes won Persephone over, "What do you give to save Alfred Pennyworth's life?"

"My durability for Alfred to feel renewed so that he may regain his health and so that he may face any hardships that would otherwise weaken him." The Champion responded quickly.

"I will see it done." The Goddess of Curses and Spring promised as she offered her step-daughter a small smile and disappeared.

Again, Diana didn't feel different, but the knowledge that she had saved her dear friend mended the wound within her heart. When she reported for training that afternoon, she still noticed no difference in her abilities, that as she fell asleep she feared the goddess hadn't been able to convince the King of the Underworld. Her fears disappeared the next morning when she woke up bruised, sore, aching all over, and with a slight limp in her walk.

* * *

"Persephone, my love, I'm glad that Diana has come to you and that she trusts you. That means more to me than you know, but I am beginning to worry." Hades stated as he watched his wife tousle her luscious curls after her bath. "It's only a matter of time before my sister, niece, and cousin figure out what's happening to their champion."

His wife met his gaze through her mirror, "Aphrodite has already spoken to me. She supports Diana's decision. Its Hera and Athena we would have to worry about, and neither of them will face me." It wasn't said in arrogance or vanity, it was the truth. The mortals may have forgotten how Persephone had truly come to be his wife and queen, but the Olympians hadn't, and the true story of their romance, and Persephone's very active role in pursuing Hades, had instilled fear in the other gods.

He stepped up behind her and kissed her hair, "Tread carefully my love, there will be consequences for what we do."

"Do you fear them?" She questioned as she reached up to take his hand.

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, "Not so long as we face them together," he placed his chin on her head, "If Diana asked, I'd hand her Olympus."

Persephone smirked, the one he loved that showed she was both Spring and Darkness, "I'm sure you mean we."

* * *

Richard expected Alfred to be laid up in a hospital bed for months. Broken leg. Fractured arm. Broken ribs. Concussion. Bruising. It had been so bad that the eldest son half expected the damage to be what killed the loyal butler. He'd been mentally preparing himself for the news, convincing himself that he could hold the family together if Alfred really did succumb to his wounds.

So to say that Richard Grayson was surprised to find Alfred not only awake from his medically induced coma but ready to go home, would be an understatement.

"Alfred, you can't go home yet. Half of you is in a cast." Richard tried to convince the older man to calm down.

"Aren't you being hypocritical, Master Dick? I recall someone disobeying orders to remain home after a fractured rib and concussion." Alfred snapped.

Richard threw his hands up in self-defense, "Hey I am younger and can bounce back faster."

Alfred gave his eldest grandson an unamused glare, "I will remind you, sir, that while you may be younger, I could put you flat on your ass."

The younger man's jaw dropped, "Alfred, did you just-"

The door opened, cutting off his question as Bruce and Damien entered and the patriarch of the family glared at his eldest son for being too loud, thinking that he would upset Alfred's rest until he realized that the man was actually sitting up in his bed.

"Alfred, you're awake."

"Very observant sir." Alfred greeted.

"Bruce Alfred said a curse word," Richard remarked.

"Alfred doesn't know any." Bruce countered as he picked up Alfred's chart, "Leslie said you'd be out for another few days to give your bones a chance to set."

"Sorry to ruin your plans, sir." The butler remarked in a dry tone.

Richard could already see the wheels turning in Bruce's head; the detective was wondering what had happened to help the British man bounce back so quickly.

"I'm going to have them x-ray you again and see where you're at." Bruce turned to his eldest son, "Keep an eye on him."

As Damien followed their father out, Richard heard him ask, "Do you think someone is helping Alfred?" The door closed before Richard heard the response, but he knew neither of them would rest until they had an answer. He, however, was much more open to accepting a miracle if it meant that their family remained whole a little longer. He hadn't worried about the tension and emptiness that Alfred's absence had left behind. He had tried getting through to Tim, and it had worked, until Bruce and Damien had walked in, tension and frustration filled every crevice of the manor. He, more than anyone had noticed what changes came to their family in the butler's absence.

He may be the jokester, the more outgoing and welcoming of the Batclan, but that didn't make him any less intelligent, though he knew Damien thought it did. Since he'd been the first Robin, the first lost boy to be taken in by Bruce Wayne, he knew how their current relationship would not have been possible without Alfred. The butler had been their referee for years: Richard's first tantrum in Wayne Manor, Bruce's first attempt at discipline, and the fall out that pushed Robin to form his own team. Alfred never played favorites, and that remained true even when Tim came into the picture, and was especially true of Jason's arrival, death, and return. In fact, it had been the older butler that had encouraged Richard to reach out to the black sheep of the family and establish communication. Richard hadn't understood how important that was until he spoke with Jason. Alfred had known, and it was a secret between the two that they routinely communicated with the banished member of their family. If anyone could repair their family, could keep them going strong, it was Alfred Pennyworth.

The knowledge that those were Diana's words were not lost on him. It had been one of the last things she said to him. She made him promise that he would always be aware of the role Alfred played in their family, not only as butler and medic but the heart of their family.

"You will treasure that man, Richard Grayson, because the second he's gone, your family will never be the same. He's the heart of your family." The Amazon had told him.

"You're talking like you've already decided to give up on Bruce. Give him another chance, Diana." Richard didn't like the way she avoided the subject by talking about Alfred.

Wonder Woman had given him an intense look that made him regret his words, but then she said, "My leaving doesn't mean I'm giving up on him." She pulled Richard into a hug, "You're the only one strong enough."

She had pulled away and Richard stared after her, "To what?"

Her dazzling smile hadn't reached her eyes, but he couldn't forget the look in them as she said, "To care."

Richard looked at Alfred, "She was right."

The Englishman looked at him curiously, "Hm?"

"Diana...she told me something before she left. I was simply admitting that she was right." He explained.

Alfred nodded, "That woman was very aware of people, and she was very intelligent."

"She said that you were the heart of the family. And she was right. I had to step in, I had to be the mediator between Tim and Damien, and I could barely stop them. I don't even want to know what would've happened if Jason had shown up at the manor. Bruce and he would've turned words into fists, and that would've been the end of any possible reconciliation. I couldn't help them, not like you've always been able to, Alfred." The younger man admitted.

"It says a lot about you that you tried, Richard. Raising Bruce wasn't easy, and watching him be a single parent, I knew that not only did he still need me, but so did all the lost children he brought into his home. Diana and I always said that you would be the one to step up, the only one strong enough." Alfred smiled.

"I failed." Richard reminded him.

The butler shrugged, "Then I simply have more to teach you." He took a breath and looked around the room, "Does it smell like perfume to you?"

"Its probably the flowers, Alfred," Richard remarked, though he too suddenly became aware of a scent that he had only associated with the Amazon Princess.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I hope to have chapter three up by this evening and chapter four some short time after that if not by tomorrow morning. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and has added this story as a favorite.


	3. Reflexes

Chapter Three is up.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE, BATMAN, or WONDER WOMAN; THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DC COMICS.

* * *

When Diana arrived at Persephone's temple, the goddess was waiting with a kind smile and a brief inquiry, "How have you been feeling?"

"I'm fine." Diana reached into her sack, "I've brought tribute: fruits, cheese, and bread," the woman placed them on the silver serving plate at the altar, "I also brought wine." She poured it into a simple chalice that she'd brought from her mother's palace.

"Thank you, Princess. I appreciate it." The goddess answered truthfully, as she took the bread, broke it in half, and offered half to the Amazon. "I will not eat alone."

Diana smiled and took the bread as she sat down and Persephone joined her on the floor of the temple. They ate in silence before the goddess spoke, "So tell me more of Cassandra Cain. She is one of two of the Wayne family that you do not speak much of. Have you not met her?"

"I have met her, actually, and it was respect that kept me from mentioning much about her," Diana admitted as she tossed a grape into the air and caught it in her mouth. Persephone smiled at the action, it reminded her that the Amazon Champion personified innocence.

The Underworld Queen pondered the Princess's response. She'd gone into her husband's domain and asked Themis to introduce her to those that might know of the young woman that donned the Batgirl ensemble to fight crime. Cassandra's history had broken the goddess's heart, but she admired the mortal even more for her bravery. Diana's want to mentor Cassandra spoke volumes of the Amazon's understanding of the younger woman's situation, and Persephone felt her heart swell at the admiration she felt for her step-daughter.

"You wanted to be there for the girl."

"I did, but I also wanted to see how influential Bruce was on her upbringing. The assassins had a plan for her all along, but he took her from the weapon she was meant to be and allowed her to be a person. I wanted her to know that I would be there if she needed a woman to talk to." Diana offered the goddess a sad smile, "I offered to bring her to Themyscira. I wanted her to learn as I did. She had a death wish at the time. Perhaps, one day, she'll come here."

The goddess nodded, "That young girl had an effect on you."

"They all had an effect on me. Cassandra was superb, her abilities were so unique, but at the cost of her ability to communicate, but she overcame all of that. She was shown nothing but darkness, told from birth that spreading those shadows were all she was good for but she brought such light to the world."

Persephone had become accustomed to the way Diana went about her decisions to sacrifice her own abilities to better help someone else. "So which of your gifts have you decided to give in exchange for Cassandra's peace of mind?"

Diana's blue eyes met her hazel ones, "You've been doing this the entire time, Princess, and in these last few months, I've come to understand you, and expect this of you. So, which gift will it be?"

"My reflexes."

"Those are honed abilities, you developed those, they aren't exactly a gift."

"I realize things and react faster than Superman and Flash. That's got nothing to do with my years of training." Diana argued and her point brought a wry smile to the goddess's lips.

"Say the right words, Princess," Persephone remarked.

"I offer up my reflexes so that Cassandra might find peace when needs it most."

"I will see it done." The Queen of Curses stood, "Be well, Diana. And please, visit when you don't plan on paying a price."

"I'll be back tomorrow. Hopefully, Bruce and his will brood will have remained out of trouble that long." Diana smiled and walked off.

That afternoon's training was the most grueling one Diana had ever experienced. Suddenly there were too many arrows to dodge, too many blades slicing into her skin, and not enough time in the world for her to move.

She didn't make a sound to give away how painful her injuries really wore as she visited the healers.

"You seem to be forgetting everything we've ever taught you, Princess," Artemis remarked from the doorway.

"I remember my lessons, I just don't remember those arrows being so fast." Diana countered, meeting the Amazon's fiery green gaze. The older warrior often reminded the Princess of Shayera, and the lukewarmth of nostalgia washed over her. She missed her friend.

Artemis inspected the healer's work and watched as one of Diana's injuries healed quickly, "I expect you back on the field by sunrise. You'll review your lessons until lunch."

Diana stood, doing her best not to show her pain to the older woman, "As long as I'm free the rest of the day."

"You'll have your freedom." Artemis agreed, "Diana, if you weren't well, you'd talk to someone, wouldn't you?"

If the Princess was surprised by Artemis's rare show of concern, she didn't mention it. Instead, she nodded and wandered off towards the palace, leaving an unconvinced Amazon behind.

* * *

"Wife, we must speak," Hades remarked as he entered Persephone's personal garden.

She looked up from her poisonous plants, "Are you also concerned about Diana sacrificing three of her abilities?"

He nodded, "My daughter is slowly giving up her abilities, how many more will she give before she is no longer Wonder Woman?"

Persephone approached her worried husband, "There are three more members of Bruce Wayne's family, and she has three more powers."

He pressed his forehead to hers, "I will not allow her to give everything."

"That's not your decision, Hades."

Persephone pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, her heart swelling with tender love for her husband. His relationship with Hippolyta had been eons ago, and he'd been a monster then. It was that dark ferocity that had enticed the goddess, and now, she was more than happy with the growth he'd made.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

When Cassandra realized that her father had ended his relationship with Princess Diana, she'd been surprised to find she was disappointed. She found that she had to analyze why her father's decision upset her and came to the conclusion that she'd wanted the chance to get to know the Amazon.

Cassandra's personal experiences with powerful women were few: Thalia, Lady Shiva, Oracle. Of the three, two of them were bad experiences, as both Thalia and Lady Shiva had tried to kill her. So meeting Wonder Woman, the only woman in the world powerful enough to go head to head with Superman, before Supergirl's arrival, and keep up with Batman's strategic mind, had been a relief. Diana's kindness had also been welcome, as Cassandra was the only female surrounded by men, she enjoyed the Princess's presence. Not that she showed that.

Bruce's only daughter had seen other women come around and try to get their claws into her father, they always had an agenda; money, attention, sex. So when Diana arrived, Cassandra made a point to avoid the woman, even going so far as to spy on her, just to get a read on Wonder Woman. She had managed to avoid the Amazon successfully until she returned early from patrol and found the dark-haired woman training with Richard.

Cassandra's older brother was on the ground, breathing heavily while Diana stood a little off to the side, her red lips pulled into a smirk. "You're a bit slower than I thought you'd be. Batman is faster than you and he's, what, fifteen, maybe twenty years older than you?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the nice one of the Trinity." Richard grinned as he brought himself to his feet.

"Your mistake is assuming that my kindness means that I will not give my all in a fight." Diana took a fighting stance across from Nightwing, "I was trained to be a warrior, but that doesn't mean that mercy isn't one of my weapons."

Cassandra watched with interest as her oldest brother attacked and Wonder Woman side-stepped him, and put him on his back once more, holding him there with a well-placed foot to his chest. "If we were actually enemies, I'd have taken your head."

Both Wayne children stared at Wonder Woman in shock before she smirked and offered him a hand. Richard took it and allowed the Amazon to pull him up. "That's two for two. It's a good thing Bruce isn't here."

Diana gestured to Cassandra, "She's here."

Richard met Cassandra's gaze and smiled, "Cassie, have you officially met Diana?"

"Wonder Woman, you mean." Cassandra corrected.

"Wonder Woman is a title, little sister. Diana is my name." The Princess remarked kindly, "Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Cassandra didn't know what to think. Her years of training had taught her to read body language and she had learned to identify even the best liars and tricksters. Wonder Woman, Diana, was neither. Honesty and kindness, strength and compassion, that was all Cassandra could see in the woman's smile.

"You too." Cassandra found herself saying, and though she hadn't thought it possible, Diana's smile brightened. Then her blue eyes wandered Cassandra's form and the new Batgirl suddenly became aware of her injuries.

"Get to the medic station Cass, before Alfred comes to investigate." Richard led both women to the station and gestured for Cassandra to hop onto the table.

Cassandra gave him a look and he threw up his hands, "Fine, I'll go get Alfred."

Both women watched as Richard begrudgingly headed upstairs. Diana turned to Cassandra,"Alright, let's see the damage."

The younger woman considered denying the Amazon but rethought it as it would give her time to study the woman again. So Cassandra began removing her suit, and a quiet, almost sound came from Wonder Woman. Cassandra didn't want to read the pity in Diana's expression and body language, so she refused to look at her.

"A few bruises and a new scar to add to your collection, Cassie, but other than that, I think you'll live." Diana finally remarked, breaking the silence.

She was surprised by Diana's comment and met her gaze, and found not pity but admiration.

"You don't pity me," Cassandra whispered.

Diana raised a brow, "And why should I? You're strong and capable and far braver than most mortals. I respect you, all of you, for what you do."

"Did he tell you what happened to me?" Cassandra asked.

"No, he doesn't like to give out information like that, not even to me. I figured it out for myself and Richard and Alfred clarified one or two things. Your scars are old, but they're a symbol of your training, of what they wanted you to become." Diana offered her a bandage and Cassandra took it, choosing to see to her injuries herself. "I don't scar, advanced healing is one of my gifts from the gods. If I did scar, you'd see how long I was in training, the years of sweat and blood that my Amazon sisters put into training me to be a warrior."

"You see similarities between us."

Diana nodded, "Yes and no. We were both trained to be warriors, though my own childhood, was filled with love. Yours was filled with darkness and death, but you, little sister, deserve far more respect for your transformation from weapon to warrior than I do."

"Why?"

"Because from birth all you knew were shadows and darkness. You were taught to be a weapon, trained to take life; you were never allowed to see the light. Yet, when you completed your first mission, you realized that the mission you were training for was wrong and you, a child, took it upon yourself to run away. You looked inside yourself and saw darkness, and it made you value light so much more."

Cassandra never told anyone about the conversation she had with Diana. She'd also never told the Amazon how much her words had meant to her. Honestly, Cassandra thought she'd have time to find the words to thank the older woman, but shortly after Cassandra officially met Diana, her father ended his relationship with her.

Now Cassandra hid in a dark corner of the Manor's ballroom, wishing she could disappear into the shadows. Richard, Tim, and Damien had joined her, doing their best to avoid being seen.

"Father should be out on patrol instead of playing these games," Damien muttered quietly.

"He has two parts to play, and they need equal time to be seen." Tim countered, "Besides, Bruce Wayne has been avoiding the limelight recently, and that has to be fixed before people get curious."

"Tim's right. It sucks, but here we are, and without a Bat-signal, this is where we'll be."

Cassandra spoke up, "He hates playing this game. It's so disturbing to see the lies change him.

"You get used to seeing it after a while," Richard commented.

She shook her head, "I saw him truly happy not too long ago and watching this, it's painful."

Richard and Tim gave her a brief glimpse of their own sadness at their father's suffering, but Damien only responded with, "If you're referring to the meta, Father knew it wouldn't last. Ending it was the right thing to do. And I don't recall you ever being this weak."

Cassandra's anger flared and she lifted her arm, only to freeze as a sweet perfume drifted over her. She knew the scent, had a bottle just like it on her dresser, though hers sat untouched and full; a gift from Diana when Cassandra had complimented her perfume. It had arrived after the Princess had left for Themysicra, and Cassandra could only wonder when the Amazon had ordered it for her.

"Cassie? You alright?"

She put her arm down and looked down her nose at her younger brother, "Acknowledging a time when our father had been happy and wishing that happiness still thrived doesn't make me weak. Father deserves light just as much as anyone else." She shoved her glass into Tim's hand and paused again, as Diana's perfume settled over her and the biting words she had for Damien remained in her throat. Mercy wasn't just for a physical beat down.

* * *

So Cassandra Cain's chapter was far more difficult to write than I had anticipated. I don't know much about her, but I've seen her mentioned in other stories and I didn't want to leave her out. Anyway I'm off to work on chapter four. Hopefully that one will come more easily to me than this one did. See ya'll soon.


	4. Speed

I have returned after some struggling with this one too. I don't feel as strong with this one, but I liked it.

To those of you who have read and reviewed, thank you! Your support is amazing!

DISCLAIMER: BATMAN AND WONDER WOMAN BELONG TO DC COMICS. ALL OTHER JL, TT, or MENTIONED DC HEROES BELONG TO DC.

* * *

Persephone looked up when Aphrodite entered her garden. The goddess of Love and Beauty didn't seem to mind her poisonous plants, and it made the other goddess wonder if Aphrodite really was more than a pretty face.

"What brings you to the Underworld, Aphrodite?" Persephone questioned as she turned her attention to the water hemlock she had been encouraging.

Aphrodite peered over Persephone's shoulder at the plant, "I simply came to talk. I've been watching over Diana, as I'm sure you've noticed. My favorite Amazon has certainly been visiting you often."

The Queen of the Underworld straightened and her steeled gaze met Aphrodite's beautiful blue eyes, "Is there a problem? I have never put any pressure on the Princess, and she's my Champion as well as yours. Though, as her step-mother, I feel that I am catching up on time that has been denied me."

Aphrodite giggled, "Oh dear cousin, I did not mean any disrespect. I'm glad that Diana has someone else to love her." The strawberry blonde-haired goddess took Persephone's hands, "She's going to need all of us soon. Olympus will not be happy, should Diana give everything to them."

The poisonous plants suddenly doubled in size and Aphrodite took a step back in presence of the Queen of Curses. The goddess of Love and Beauty didn't have time to scold herself for showing fear; this was the woman that chose Hades as her husband, she was feared even by Zeus.

"Should Olympus have a problem with how I protect and serve Diana, they can come to me." Persephone's steeled gazed turned icy and her voice when she spoke, was filled with dark power.

"I merely came to applaud you on your work, and warn you. Should they come for you, I shall speak in your defense." Aphrodite promised and all the shadows left Persephone's face.

"I will hold you to your word, cousin. How about a visit to the baths? I have some new oils."

A beautiful smile brightened Aphrodite's face, "Of course! I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Tim had learned early on that there was a way to do things in Gotham. Batman set the bar and everyone else followed his example. At first, that's all Tim had ever wanted; he wanted to be like Batman. Then he learned how Batman was made. It had hurt him, to know that his Father was constantly fighting the darkness to protect the innocent child that died when Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed.

Being Batman was a difficult role to play, and Tim respected Bruce for it all the more, but from personal experience, being Robin hadn't been easy either. Batman had rules, not only about how to protect Gotham, but how to protect oneself, and as Batman led by example, Tim could only watch as his mentor and father isolated himself. Tim had to come to terms with the fact that being a Robin, being one of Gotham's protectors meant being alone. It was an idea he struggled with, and to be able to measure up to his older brothers, Tim kept his inner war to himself.

It was easy after he got used to it. It was easy to compartmentalize and shove all of his problems into a neat box and continuously promise that he was going to deal with it eventually. Eventually. That became his favorite trick. As long as he convinced himself, there wasn't a struggle. Tim had become used to how he had to handle being one of Gotham's protectors. And then Bruce began dating Wonder Woman.

Tim had always admired her, she was strong and smart and beautiful. He had a tiny crush, so it made sense to him that his mentor and father figure couldn't even withstand her charms. But Tim noticed immediately, that Diana did something so few other women had ever done; made Bruce happy. So Tim, wanting his father to be happy, pushed himself even further as Red Robin so that Batman could have more free time. And of course, it had made him reckless.

It was a memory he held on to because even though it ended with a lecture, it came from the most unlikely person. He'd gotten himself captured by a sorceress, and she had turned him into an actual bird. He didn't remember much of his time as a bird, he remembered what came after. Wonder Woman.

Her blue eyes were filled with concern and worry, "Are you alright Tim?

"Yeah. Thanks, Wonder Woman."

Her smile was one of relief, "Good." Then her gaze hardened, "What in Hera's name were you thinking? Do you have any idea what that witch could've done to you?"

"I was only a bird," Tim argued.

"Circe is not known for her kindness to any man that she turns into her beasts. Had I not been able to get to you, Tim.." Her voice trailed off and she pulled him into a hug.

It had shocked him, Diana had only been around for a few months, but it was like she already fit in. Tim knew it. Alfred knew. Richard and Cassie were on board too.

She released him and looked at him again, "Tim, promise me that you will not push yourself."

"I'm a Robin, I was trained by Batman and Gotham needs everything I can give."

"But not everything you are. Its noble, what you chose to do for Bruce, but I will never ask him to stop being Batman. I love him, all of him. And he would never forgive himself if something happened to you."

"We knew the risks when we put on the masks," Tim countered.

Diana nodded, "I know. I believe each of you to be honorable because you did, but I also know that you should not-" She paused, "Tim, I'm not trying to tell you to stop being a Robin. I'm telling you to be careful. Don't be in such a rush to be Batman. Only one man can ever truly be the Dark Knight, and there's nothing wrong with that. Just, be Red Robin, and don't rush. Don't be in such a hurry to be anyone but yourself." She smiled again, "You've already taken the Robin mantle and made it your own. And he'd never say it, but he's proud of the man you've become."

Tim cherished that memory it was how he reminded himself that he was his own person and as he looked from Batman's disapproving gaze to Damien's arrogant one, he held onto it tighter as Diana's perfume surrounded him.

"You might think I made a mistake, but I didn't. I made the right call." Tim argued. "You've been so busy trying to figure out who used magic on Alfred that you're chasing all the wrong leads. You want to bother the magical community, fine. Do it. I'm going to protect Gotham, and if I team up with Red Hood once in a while to get it done, oh well. I'm not giving up on Jason."

"Jason made his decision."

"Jason is still your son, even if you don't want to admit it. That makes him family, and I won't become him, don't worry about that, but I also won't become you, Bruce. It's not all or nothing with me. Not anymore. Not ever."

"You're an idiot Drake, Father-"

"Damien, when you're older you'll understand where I'm coming from." Tim turned his attention back to Batman, "You want your isolation and your mission fine, but don't expect me to follow it. I don't want to be you, Bruce."

"You're nothing like Father." Damien spat.

Tim grinned, "I take it as a compliment." He pushed passed them and as he walked by Batman he muttered, "That means I'd never push the woman I loved away."

* * *

Diana smiled at Persephone, "Thank you."

"For?" The goddess inquired.

"Helping me. Allowing me to do this."

Persephone nodded, "But have you been feeling well? This is your fourth ability, Diana. I'm beginning to worry."

The Amazon met the goddess's gaze, "I am still myself, Persephone."

The Queen of Curses took Diana's face in her hands, "If anything ever begins to change, you tell me."

"Of course."

* * *

The Queen of the Underworld returned to her garden and paused. A scroll was waiting for her on the gates and she took it. She opened it upon seeing her mother's handwriting. She pondered a moment and then headed for her husband's throne room.

"Husband, my mother has requested that I meet with her for lunch."

Hades was going over a scroll, "Do you plan on joining her?"

His wife nodded, "I think I will," she approached him, "will you be fine without me?"

He nodded, "A few hours isn't that bad, wife."

Persephone nodded and disappeared again. Hades was alone for less than a minute when Hermes appeared, "You've been summoned to Olympus, Lord Hades."

Hades' dark eyes were focused on the messenger before he stood, "I'll be there shortly."


	5. Advanced Healing

I have returned. Sorry it took so long. Work sucks and I rarely have time, and I rewrote it several times until I was happy with it. This chapter was also a reminder that Nightwing is my favorite Robin.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are property of DC comics.

* * *

Persephone found her mother tending to some crops. Before her eyes, the younger goddess saw multiple fields rise from the ground healthy and full. The harvest was ready.

"Working hard as always, Mother." Persephone greeted.

Demeter cast a glance over her shoulder and her dark eyes focused on her child, "Hello Persephone. There's always work to be done, you know that." Demeter wiped her hands on her apron, "What brings you to the surface at this time?"

Persephone's eyes narrowed as she frowned, "You asked me to join you for lunch."

Demeter shook her head, "I did no such thing. Even if I did, I didn't expect you to answer. You prefer your husband's company to that of your mother."

"Don't start again, Mother. And don't change the subject. If you didn't ask for me then-"

"Then our King has decided you needed to be away from the Underworld. Consider it a vacation." Demeter remarked, "You can help me with-"

A dark shadow fell over Persephone's face, "Mother, why would Zeus trick me into leaving the Underworld?"

Demeter stared at her daughter and watched the warm hazel eyes turn cold and gray, "You and Hades have been slowly chipping away at Wonder Woman's powers, taking back her gifts from the gods. They do not like someone messing with their Champion."

"She's your Champion too." Persephone snapped.

"True, my clay is what gave her form. I blessed Diana with durability, and your husband has taken that from her."

" _We_ took it from her. Do not blame what Diana is doing on Hades. And do not think this is over Mother. You and I are going to have a very difficult Spring." Persephone snapped before she vanished.

Demeter shook her head, "You were always difficult."

* * *

Hades stood before the entire court of Olympus. He wasn't surprised. It was bound to happen. Diana was cherished deeply by the Olympians, and he knew why. However, he also knew that Diana had petitioned them first, and they had turned their backs on her. It was their own fault that Diana had come to Persephone.

"Hades, you have a lot to answer for," Zeus remarked as he sat on his throne.

"Do I, brother? What purpose have you brought me here? I've remained in the Underworld, doing my job. No more escaping, no more seducing Amazons; I've been behaving." Hades's tone infuriated his brother, he could see it in the way Zeus began to grind his teeth.

Athena stepped forward, "You know what this is about, Hades. You've slowly been taking Diana's gifts away. Gifts you weren't meant to touch."

"You did not contribute to Diana's birth, and you have done nothing to ensure her role as our Champion. You have no right to take away the gifts we bestowed." Hera snapped, glaring down her nose at her elder brother.

"On the contrary, sister, I did play a role in Diana's birth. Part of Tartarus is in her, or did Demeter not mention that part? Hippolyta knew, but of course, she'd never have admitted that I had a hand in sculpting our daughter. Diana is mine, and she is the only one I have, unlike our King." Hades watched Hera stiffen at the insult and the thunder and lightning that suddenly flashed above them told him that he'd struck a nerve with Zeus as well.

"Then you've been taking her gifts to ensure that no one will stand in your way when you decide to rise against me!" Zeus roared.

Hades wasn't even insulted; had he never changed, it would be an accurate concern, but he was not the same monster they believed him to be. Though as he thought about it more, the King of the Underworld wondered if it wasn't someone else his brother feared. He was, however, infuriated that harming his daughter was even a possibility.

"Were you more willing to open your eyes and look at me, brother, you'd know that I am not the same petty man I was. Growth has become common in the Underworld since my marriage, though again, one can understand why that might escape your realm of possibilities." Hades bit back.

Lightning flashed in Zeus's eyes and Hades was ready to take the hit.

"This is about Diana's gifts. They enable her to be Wonder Woman, and the world still has need of her." Athena remarked, her calm voice cut through the tension and the storm above. "Her gifts-"

"Are hers to do with what she wills." Persephone's cold voice broke in and her shadows darkened the halls of Olympus. She walked up to Hades and took his hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "We have been out of the way of the mortals for centuries. Diana, as Champion, brought the mission of the Amazons, the mission we entrusted them with, to Man's World. She knows that world better than we do. If she says that the Dark Knight of Gotham is more important than she is, then I will believe her and assist her in her mission to protect him."

"We are gods. We know what is best for the mortals. Diana will return to Man's World." Zeus ordered.

Hades spoke up, "Diana has sworn never to leave Themyscira again after you all banished her for bringing men to the island. This was your doing."

"She broke the only rule we gave them." Hera countered, "Punishment, regardless of the reason, was necessary." Her eyes narrowed, "Her punishment was only possible because Faust was your puppet. Your marriage was long ago, Hades, you haven't changed all that much."

"Either way, the Princess has already made her choice. She will keep her promise. And it was Winter at the time. I was bored without my wife at my side." He admonished.

The comment normally annoyed his wife, but he didn't regret the snarky comment for the sour look it put on Hera's face. She knew exactly how loyal he was to his wife.

Persephone ignored his comment, "Lord Zeus, there is nothing we can do anymore. Diana has willingly given up her powers and they cannot be forced upon her again. She is adamant that her decisions are necessary and correct. I trust her judgment; she was blessed by Athena. Aphrodite's blessing shines through in Diana for every decision she makes. She is compassionate and loving as she is beautiful, and this is seen when she sacrifices her powers. Hera is one of the reasons Diana is even alive, as blessing Diana at all had been her decision, she chose her to be Wonder Woman. You believed that his child would become the hero that the Amazons and Man needed. You trusted her before she could walk; trust her now. She knows so well what is expected of her and that the world needs Wonder Woman. Let her prove to you that she can keep her promise, sacrifice, and allow Wonder Woman to return to Man's World."

* * *

Diana woke from a nightmare, anxiety, and fear had her running out the door as fast as she could. She wasn't as fast and she couldn't fly anymore, but she knew that she could get where she needed to go quickly. Unbeknownst to Diana, someone was following her.

Donna flew after Diana, knowing that it allowed her to be stealthier than if she followed her elder sister. Diana had been disappearing as of late, and though she said it was to pray to the gods, Donna had become suspicious. Diana wasn't the same after each of her meditations with the gods, and Donna was beginning to worry, especially when her sister wouldn't confide in her why she was garnering more injuries in training, refusing to fly, and seemed tired more often. The younger princess paused when Diana turned away from the main temple and disappeared into the forest. Betrayal and hurt washed over her; Diana had been lying.

Diana entered the Temple, "Persephone?"

"Hello, Diana." The Amazon immediately fell to her knees, "Aphrodite, I wasn't expecting you."

The goddess of Love and Beauty smiled, "Rise, Diana, you don't need to bow to me. You're my favorite after all."

"Forgive me if I am rude, but, where is Persephone. Its a matter of importance and must be addressed immediately."

The strawberry blonde woman nodded, "I know. I just wanted to speak to you a moment. Are you alright?"

Diana's brow furrowed in confusion, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm only asking if you have been feeling any different. So many gifts you've given away, I wanted to know if you're regretting it."

"Never. I know in my heart and soul, Aphrodite, that this is what I need to do."

Aphrodite nodded as pride swelled within her, "You're everything I wanted you to be and more, Diana. I am so proud of you."

The Amazon Princess bowed her head, "You're too kind."

"No Diana, you are. Allow me to collect my cousin. Wait here."

Donna stepped into the temple, "Diana?"

Diana whirled around, "Donna? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. What are you doing here?" Her blue eyes wandered the temple and focused on the statue, "Persephone? Why has Mother never told me of this Temple?"

Diana approached her, "Donna, please go back to the palace."

"No. You haven't been yourself. Everyone knows it but you won't explain. I want you to tell me what's going on. What was Aphrodite talking about when she said that you're giving gifts away?" Donna's eyes widened, "That's why you're slower and you haven't been flying. You've been rejecting the gifts of the gods. Diana, what would Mother say?"

Diana grabbed her younger sister by her shoulders, "Mother won't know. She can't."

"Why are you doing this?" Donna demanded. "You're Wonder Woman."

"I am Diana of Themysicra, Wonder Woman is the mantle the gods gifted me."

"So that you could protect Man's World, give them the message of the Amazons. That's your mission."

Diana released her hold on Donna and stepped away from her. Donna considered her a role model, she knew that, and though she was afraid of losing her sister's admiration and affection, Diana knew she could not change her mind. Not now. Not when Richard was in danger.

* * *

"Pretty words, Persephone, but-"

"Excuse me," Aphrodite spoke up and the crowd of gods parted for the exquisite goddess. "Persephone, Diana is waiting for you."

"Aphrodite." Hera snapped.

Athena's gray eyes narrowed on the other goddess as she waved them off, "My dear cousin and her husband are only doing as my Champion asks. I have no problem with her decisions." Aphrodite stated.

Persephone offered the goddess a thankful smile and Aphrodite winked before facing Zeus, "Diana is doing this out of compassion and love, and I have never been more proud of her. I support Diana's decision because I trust her, will you believe in her less because you are afraid of your brother and his wife, or will you be our King and honor the warrior's decision?"

"Watch your tone, Aphrodite. We remember the last time you supported a decision out of love." Hera hissed venomously.

Aphrodite raised her chin proudly as Ares chuckled darkly in his corner. The goddess of Love and Beauty would never live down the catastrophe that was known to mankind as the Illiad.

"I may have chosen the wrong horse then, but Diana is no foolish Paris; she is an Amazon warrior and my Champion."

Zeus turned his eyes on Persephone, "Do as you will, but should Diana not find a way to also ensure Wonder Woman's return to Man's World, I will be forced to intervene."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Persephone muttered under her breath before Hades swept her up in a deep kiss to silence her. They broke apart after a moment and he stared into her eyes, "You're beautiful Persephone. Go to her. I'll see you back home."

She gave him a wicked smile, "I obey, my King," and disappeared.

* * *

The sisters waited in silence, though Diana was becoming more anxious the longer the goddess took to arrive. Donna's eyes were burning a hole in her back, but she knew that she couldn't face her. Not yet. Richard needed help.

"Diana, how may I assist you today?" Persephone asked as she appeared.

Diana bowed her head as Donna fell to her knees. Persephone's hazel eyes drifted over the younger goddess before she gave Diana an inquisitive look. "It's Richard."

"The eldest son. Is he in danger of joining my husband's kingdom?" Persephone asked.

"He's hurt. He's bleeding out in Gotham. I can't...he's...he makes his father so proud. He's a good son and a good man and he's a mentor to others, just like-"

"Like his father." Persephone finished. "A good son, hmm? To the man you love, or to you?"

The pain that flittered across Diana's face almost made Persephone regret asking that question but Diana whispered an answer back that made the goddess's heart swell with happiness for her step-daughter.

"What exchange will you make?"

Donna stood up abruptly, "What?"

Diana ignored her, "My advanced healing for Richard's life and health, may he bounce back to continue living his life and to be an anchor for those that waver."

"My King and I will see it done."

"Diana is this what you've been doing? Bartering your gifts for men? Why?"

"Donna, please-"

"And you! Why are you allowing her to do this? Do you do Hades's bidding?" Donna demanded of the goddess.

Persephone's hazel eyes iced and shadows darkened the temple.

"Donna, please-"

"You're a brave little princess to speak so rudely to the Queen of Curses." Persephone's tone was dangerously low as she approached Donna. "A petulant child that feels she knows so much about the world and people that she opens her mouth before she understands anything."

"Persephone, I can handle Donna. I haven't explained to her what I'm doing." Diana remarked, choosing to step between the goddess and her sister. "I will protect my sister, Persephone, even from you."

The two women stared at one another, sizing each other up, before Persephone spoke, "I will continue to assist you, Diana, as I love you too much. Your sister, however, has insulted my husband, and too many people have done that today."

"Olympus is angry," Diana remarked.

Persephone nodded, "However, Aphrodite and I have argued in your favor. Zeus believed and probably continues to believe, that Hades is doing this as a grab for power. He knows nothing of my husband."

"Hades was a monster." The Amazon stated.

"The only monster to be feared in the Underworld is me," the goddess stated, "they've made a stipulation. My husband and I disagreed, but Zeus likes to throw his weight around when he feels his position is threatened."

Diana nodded, "What have they ordered?"

"Wonder Woman must return to Man's World." The Queen of Curses answered.

"I made a promise never to leave. I cannot return. How could they expect me to?" Diana inquired, looking to the goddess for an answer.

"You'll figure it out, Princess." The shadows retreated and Persephone's hazel eyes thawed as she kissed Diana's hair, "You've had a plan from the beginning, Diana, see it through."

Diana turned to her younger sister when Persephone was gone, "Don't look at me that way, Donna. I am doing what I think is right."

"You're selling yourself, for me. Auctioning off your power, I know better than to think anyone put you up to this, but...why?" The younger princess inquired.

"Do you trust me, Donna?"

The younger sister was quiet as the pondered her elder sister's request, and after a moment, nodded, "Always."

"There are people in Man's World that have seen darkness, the darkness that the Amazon's themselves have seen and we could not face again. They face it every day, some when they walk down the street, others when they look in the mirror, but no matter how shrouded in shadows and hopelessness, they rise against it and bring light to everyone around them." Diana put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, "Like you say I did for you."

Donna studied her sister before speaking, "I trust you, but, I need to process this."

"I understand, but, please, Donna, know that I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was necessary."

"I won't tell Mother," Donna remarked before flying off.

* * *

Richard was trying to stay awake, but his eyelids were heavy and the temptation of rest was so much stronger. He was really hating his decision to watch Gotham while Batman was summoned for League work. He reached for the emergency button on his suit, the one that alerted the Bat-Clan to his location, but found the fight with Scarecrow had damaged it. Richard put all of his weight against the wall and looked down at his hand to see blood seeping through his grasp.

Well, this wasn't his night.

As he walked slowly forward, his eyes getting heavier with every step and the pain throbbing as his breath became short. Fear, genuine fear rose up within him, more powerful than any artificial fear Crane had inspired. Oddly enough, it wasn't for death. Richard wasn't afraid of death, he'd been familiar with it since his parents' death. His line of work meant you had to have a close relationship with it. No, he was afraid for his family.

It wasn't that long ago that they'd almost lost Alfred, and Richard had witnessed what that stress had put on the Bat-clan. Alfred was still supposed to teach him how to handle the family. He was supposed to make sure Damian didn't remain a Frankenstein monster of Bruce's worst qualities and those of Ra's Al Ghul. Mend bridges with Jason. Mentor Tim. Keep Bruce from hating himself. That was his duty, his mission. The one Diana knew he had to bear, and the one she trusted him with.

He put his back against the wall and slowly slid down beside a dumpster. His feet were lead and he was seeing spots behind his eyes. Diana had been a light in his life too. He had seen Bruce seduce more women than any of his siblings. He'd only ever seen Batman fall for one, and he'd chosen well. In fact, Richard had been waiting for the day when he could call her Mom. She would've burst into tears from sheer happiness. Hell, she'd reminded him of his mom. And his stoic father needed someone as strong and easy to love as Diana, to keep him from being an ass.

The most wonderful thing about Diana was that she didn't just love Bruce and Batman, she loved his whole family, even the ones that hated her and she'd never met. He remembered the way she'd hugged him before she left. He'd heard the word she whispered right before she released him. He hadn't told Alfred. It was something he cherished for himself, and if anyone else knew, they would know that he'd turned into a baby the second she flew off.

"Son." It had felt so natural hearing her say it, refer to him as such, and it touched him. It was a single word, but it had meant the world to him, as much as it had meant the first time Bruce had said it. Had he been angrier than the others with his father's decision? Yes. Had he shown it? No. Because when the greatest woman on the planet, the paragon of compassion, peace, strength, and beauty refers to you as her own child, you don't throw a fit. You don't dole out words to hurt someone else in retaliation because something didn't go your way. You emulate her, you do as she would've wanted and what would've made her proud. And that one word had told Richard that he'd made her proud just by being himself, and for her, he'd be the best son he could.

"Richard Grayson, Son of Bruce Wayne and Diana of Themyscira." A voice greeted him and he looked up, barely making out the visage of a woman. She seemed to study him before she placed a hand under his chin and suddenly, Richard could see.

The woman was dark skinned and beautiful, with deep hazel eyes and vines and flowers woven into her thick curls. He could smell the earth and something dark in her perfume.

"I have alerted your father, as to your whereabouts." She watched the pain flit across his face, and she paused, "Give me a moment, young man."

"K...not going anywhere."

* * *

Persephone reappeared before Diana, who hadn't left the temple yet. The Amazon Princess stood and opened her mouth, but the goddess spoke first, "Do you trust me?"

Diana nodded, "Of course."

The Queen of Spring stretched out her hand, "Then allow me to do this for you."

Without a second thought, Diana took the goddess's hand and found herself standing in a Gotham alleyway. Nightwing was leaning against a wall, barely conscious with blood staining his suit and pouring through his hands.

"Dick!" Diana was beside him in a heartbeat, reaching for his hand but her hand went through his.

"What in Hera's name?"

"Mom?" Diana's heart soared as a lump formed in her throat and tears were in her eyes at the title Richard had given her. She swallowed, "Dick, its Diana. Wonder Woman."

The lenses in his mask widened slightly, "Wasn't confusing you..for the mother I lost before."

Her vision blurred as she tried to blink away the tears, but they still fell down her cheeks. "I am honored, Richard," she whispered.

"Alfred and I...W-we were right."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked as she tried to smooth down his hair, only for her hand to go through it, reminding her that there was nothing she could do.

"You're protecting the family."

The Amazon nodded, "I'm doing everything I can, everything in my power. I'll always protect you." She felt Persephone squeeze her shoulder, and Diana blinked back more tears and swallowed the sobs, "I have to go now, Richard. Your father's nearly here. Hold on, alright?"

Nightwing grabbed her wrist and the weight of his touch made her gasp, but then it was gone. She lost sight of him as his words still reached her ears, "No!"

Diana stared at the space before her, tears streaming down her face and anxiety and heartbreak thrumming within her. Persephone frowned at the sound of Diana's sobs. The goddess kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the Princess, smoothing her hair as Diana sobbed into her shoulder. Persephone whispered a lullaby into Diana's ear as the Amazon cried.

Donna hovered quietly in the air. She'd returned from her flight to argue with Diana, but had arrived in the middle of Diana speaking to a dying man that called her Mom.

* * *

Batman rushed to Nightwing's side, "Batman to the Cave, I've located Nightwing. Alfred, get Leslie to the Manor ASAP. I'm bringing him home."

"Dad?" Nightwing's low voice reassured and inspired a flare of guilt into the Dark Knight.

"I'm bringing you home, son," Batman remarked, cradling Nightwing as best he could.

"Mom...said..to wait for you..."

"She was a smart woman," Batman nodded as he reminded himself that Richard was probably hallucinating because of the loss of blood.

"You know...its her. Smells like...her perfume." It was that comment, that told Bruce what he'd subconsciously realized; Diana's perfume was hanging heavily around Nightwing.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter. Next one needs some major thinking on my part and may take a while. Teaser for next chapter: Batman is next.


	6. Stamina

I have finally returned. This took some planning and I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this, but here I am. (Also I had written it a different way but lost the paper I wrote it on. Story of my life!)

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I have one more to go after this one. Enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN, ARE ALL PRODUCTS OF DC COMICS!

* * *

Donna stared at her sister's bedroom door. It hadn't changed in the last several minutes she'd been staring at it. It still looked the same it had last night as she watched it, in fact, it hadn't changed in the last month that she'd stood guard at Diana's door. Donna had wanted to stop Diana from sacrificing any more of her gifts, but the image of Diana's tears and heartbroken face were engraved in her memory. Whoever her sister had sacrificed for, she loved them dearly. The younger princess took flight, her brow furrowed in determination as she flew for Persephone's temple.

Persephone was soaking in a spring with Aphrodite. The two goddesses had found that they were currently on the outs with Hera and Athena, but rather than worry about it, the two decided to band together.

"I received far more cruelty during the Trojan war, though of course, Hera will never let it go," Aphrodite remarked as she tilted her head back and sighed contentedly.

Persephone absent-mindedly summoned water-lilies to float in the water, "Nor will Athena for the deaths of so many brilliant men, and a decently intelligent and thriving kingdom."

Aphrodite sighed, "Will you punish me too, cousin?"

The Queen of Curses shook her head, "No. You do regret it, don't you?"

The goddess of Love and Beauty nodded, "Paris made so many foolish mistakes, and compared to the love I see in Diana, her love is far purer and giving than Paris's ever could've been." She laughed humorously, "I can see now that I backed the wrong horse."

Persephone smiled softly as she wiggled her fingers, and roses bloomed in Aphrodite's hair. The smile the goddess gave Persephone was a mixture of gratitude and affection. Again, the younger goddess wondered why her mother had even bothered to try and hide her from everyone else. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard her name being whispered by someone who was not Diana.

"Were you expecting Diana today?" Aphrodite questioned.

"That's not Diana," Persephone remarked as she disappeared.

Donna looked up when she sensed another presence and found herself in awe of the goddess that appeared. Persephone stood before her, bare and radiating beauty and power that Donna could not look away from. The goddess took a step forward and as she moved, it was as if the universe itself answered a silent call. In her step forward beautiful emerald green dress materialized around her, complimenting her dark skin and hazel eyes. A crown of ivy and lilies wove itself through her thick curls, and Donna watched in awe as the crown also reached higher, and turned an inky black with gold tips.

"Princess Donna of Themyscira, what brings you to my temple?" Persephone inquired, staring down her nose at the younger Amazon.

"Why have you helped Diana give away parts of herself, especially for a man? A man has hurt her, over and over again, deemed her unworthy of his love and cast her aside. How could you allow her to do this to herself?"

The goddess's hazel eyes studied the younger woman before she responded, "Do you hate men, Donna?"

"What?"

"Do you hate men?"

"No."

Persephone nodded, "I once met a man cloaked in darkness, his appearance inspired fear and even hate. He was known for his brutality and the shadows that clung to him, his inability to laugh, even love. I did not want to change this man. No, I admired the darkness he cloaked himself in, the role he played in the universe, and above all, I respected him for everything he suffered. He didn't have to walk into the room, but the mention of his name was enough to inspire grudging respect because he knows everyone's secrets, and that is why they fear him, why they loathe him.

I was sheltered by an overprotective mother that didn't want me to see the world, or let the world see me. His darkness, it spoke to the light within my own soul, and whispered to my own darkness, that it was alright to be both light and dark. I wanted to share in that, to know that everything I was could be accepted.

I wanted him. I chased him. I courted him. He did everything he could to turn me away, but I didn't listen to him. I loved him because no matter how wrong he was, no matter how they treated him, even when he was trying to move past his mistakes, my soul-no-my very being screamed at me that he was mine just as I was his. My husband's true crime is being King of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead, and he is the only god that judges accurately." The goddess approached Donna, "The man that Diana loves is much like my King and husband. He cloaks himself in shadows to inspire fear in those that use fear as a weapon to torment the weak. He deems himself the protector of his realm, much like Hades, and when he steps out of the shadows, he is respected, loved, and feared. He uses the darkness from his own life to drive him to do what he believes is right. It is that selflessness, that drive, and desire that called to Diana. For doesn't Diana share her mission with him? Wasn't she sent to Man's World to bring the peace of the Amazons? Does he not fight for peace? Does he not fight like a true warrior, as Diana was trained? Of course she would admire him and respect him, and eventually love him because he does what she does, only he's not blessed with powers and gifts."

"But...he pushed her away..."

"For his mission." Diana broke in, and Persephone nodded at her in greeting.

"Diana-"

The elder princess approached her younger sister, "Bruce, in all his misguided actions, was doing what he could to protect me, and his family. When he allowed his adopted children to bare him emblem and go out into the darkness that was Gotham, he did so to protect them. He knew he couldn't stop them so he would teach them to survive. Bruce knows I can take a hit, he knows that they can drop a building or a missile on me, and I'll come out smiling if a bit bruised. But he worries because that's who he is, he needs to be able to protect everyone, and I love him for that."

"But, he's not valuing your strength!" Donna argued.

Diana shook her head, "No, Donna, he's afraid of losing me entirely. He would rather suffer a life of loneliness and sorrow before he lost me to death or a villain, or whatever else might try to take me from him. He would rather know that I'm alive on Themyscira. He is hoping that in time, I'll forget him and move on and he'll die a miserable old man." Diana's smile was bittersweet and her eyes were filled with unshed tears and so much love, "If I ever doubted that man loved me, I can't now. He's made his decision, Donna, and so have I. I will do anything in my power to make sure the man I love, the other half of my soul, lives long enough and fights the evil of the world long enough to make a difference." A sob escaped the elder princess and a few tears fell from her watery eyes, but she ignored them, "Donna, I just want to know that I've done everything I can to keep him alive just a little bit longer. That may be selfish of me, but...my heart is in Gotham, taken up by the family that Bruce created for himself; Alfred, Damian, Cassandra, Tim, Jason, and the largest part belongs to Bruce. I will protect the people I love, Donna, even if it costs me everything."

Donna searched Diana's eyes, and despite the pain and the tears, the younger princess could find only determination and love and that so familiar spark of stubbornness that thrived within Diana. There was no changing Diana's mind, and Donna found that she didn't want to. That would mean changing who her sister was as a person.

The younger woman took her sister's hands, "I understand. I can't ask you to stop and expect you to still be yourself. I'm sorry for thinking that it was my place to stop you I just...you're my sister, Diana, and I don't want to lose you."

Diana's heart swelled with love for her younger sibling, "I love you too Donna."

The sisters hugged and Persephone smiled fondly. Diana truly was perfect, and Donna, if she followed Diana's example, would be an amazing Amazon warrior.

"Persephone?" The goddess looked at Diana, "Yes?"

"It will be him next time."

The Queen of Curses frowned, "Are you certain?"

Diana didn't speak, but the steeled look in her eyes told the dark-skinned woman all she needed to know. "Very well then, Princess, but I do hope that you'll choose your next ability carefully. Much like your sister, I do not want to lose you."

* * *

The fear of losing her older sister was beginning to cause her anxiety. She didn't want to wake up one morning and find Diana's cold body on the temple ground. Donna was biding her time, waiting for the moment when Diana would rush off and give her life for someone else. A man that she loved. Donna wanted to hate him, but the great thing about Diana was that her heart was always in the right place, and if Diana deemed him worthy of her love and sacrifice, then Donna could tolerate him.

"Hello, Donna." A voice greeted, it was low and pleasing to hear, and when the younger Amazon laid eyes on the woman that spoke, she dropped to her knees.

"Aphrodite!"

The goddess of Love and Beauty smiled, "Oh Donna, you don't have to bow to me, not anymore." She offered her a hand, "Come Princess. Let's talk a moment."

* * *

He had convinced himself that he didn't miss her and it worked most of the time. Until he was sitting in the Watchtower during a meeting and her empty seat was screaming at him. When he woke up expecting her side of the bed to be warm, but instead it was ice cold. He heard her laughter when someone told a joke she'd appreciate. In his dreams, she was there, a constant ally and confidant, ready to love him unconditionally-whether she argued with him or fought by his side.

It was now, above all else, that he wished she had been fighting at his side. He was trapped beneath a building with no way out. His comm was damaged and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

'Diana,' he thought longingly, 'I love you.'

She woke from her nightmare to burning eyes and a heaving chest. Bruce was going to die. Diana threw the covers off but the way her legs shook told her that he didn't have much time. She wouldn't make it to the temple in time.

"Persephone, the princess whispered, "Please come to me, I can't lose any time. Please, I'm begging you, don't let him die. I'll give anything."

* * *

The Lord and Lady of Tartarus shared a grim look. They could both hear Diana's cries of pain as her heart shattered. Persephone fought the tears that filled her eyes and Hades took her hand.

"I can't do it, Husband. I can't kill her."

He nodded, a grim look on his face, "I know. The man will join us if she doesn't do something." Hades pulled her towards him and gently tilted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. Her lip trembled and her hazel eyes were filled with pain. "We promised to stick with her, Wife. She needs us now. Go to her."

Persephone nodded as a tear fell from her eyes and Hades kissed it away and then she disappeared.

* * *

Diana sighed in relief when Persephone appeared, but the sight of the goddess's sad eyes and knew that she'd have to fight for Bruce harder than she'd ever fought before.

"I can't lose him. Not him."

The Queen of the Underworld nodded but didn't say anything, so Diana continued, "I love him. He's the other half to my soul, Persephone. I can't let him die...not when it's within my power to save him."

"And I will not take your life, Diana."

Diana stood up and brought herself to her full height. She lifted her chin and stared down her nose at Persephone, every bit the Princess and Amazon that she was. The goddess thought fondly that her step-daughter had inherited more than Hades's raven hair.

"I will give him everything I am."

"Even though he's given you nothing in return?" Persephone snapped.

Diana didn't flinch or look hurt. Instead, her eyes burned holes into the goddess as she replied in a strong voice, "Yes."

The Queen of Curses and Spring didn't speak and the two women stood in silence. Finally, the dark-skinned woman nodded, "Very well, Princess."

* * *

He was beginning to lose hope. The building shifted every once in a while, and it shook with had to be every blow Superman dealt. It would fall soon. Batman thought of Gotham. It was in good hands with Richard. Damian would learn from him and Tim would help too, even if he didn't want to, because Cassandra would force him to. As he relaxed, a sign of his acceptance, a smirk crossed his face. He raised strong children, and he'd taught them everything he could.

He took a deep breath and suddenly, he felt as if Diana was beside him. Her presence always inspired a happiness and relief in him. It was the beauty of her soul, he had finally settled on that in the brief period in which they dated. She was so pure and he wanted to protect that about her. Its why he pushed her away, but he was also protecting his son. It wasn't that he thought Diana wouldn't understand Damian, it was that he was concerned that Damian would do something rash. Thalia's coarse treatment of their son, as well as his own rigidity in caring for Gotham, hadn't made his youngest child very welcoming to Diana's presence.

So Bruce had pushed her away. It had been the best, he had convinced himself. Diana was too pure for him. She deserved all the love in the world, but he knew that if she dated anyone else, he'd never forgive himself. It was a selfish happiness that made him hate himself when he realized she'd returned to Themysicra. He would rather she be there than ever love another man the way he knew she loved him.

"Diana...I'm sorry."

"I know Bruce."

The lenses of his cowl widened and he turned to see her sitting beside him, her blue eyes filled with tears-happiness or sadness he wasn't sure but she was here. She reached for his hand but stopped and then awkwardly put her hand back down.

"You can't let go yet, Bruce. Gotham needs you."

"Gotham has Richard and Tim."

Diana nodded, "And Jason and Cassie and Damian. Bruce, they aren't you." She reached for him, this time towards his face. Diana's breath hitched at the contact between her hand and his jaw while Bruce savored the feeling of her touch.

He missed her.

"I can't lose you yet, Bruce." Her soft voice made him look up at her again and the tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I can't live in this world knowing you're dead."

He took her hand, "Diana, we both knew this would happen one day."

She shook her head and a quiet "No" escaped her, "I'd give anything for you, Bruce."

He kissed her, relishing in the familiar satin feel of her lips on his and the way she gasped quietly and kissed him back. He pulled away from her.

"I love you, Diana."

A sob escaped her, "Of course you'd say it now."

"Hmm. You're not real, Princess."

A watery laugh escaped her, "Bruce, you insufferable man. Promise me you will not die here."

"Alright, Princess." She heard the finality in his voice, "I'm not letting you go yet, Bruce."

She leaned forward and kissed him, pouring every inch of love and passion into it as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her further into him. He returned it and her heart soared. She would love this man until the end of time.

Diana pulled away from him, "Live you stubborn man.

He wasn't sure how long he hallucinated, but he was beginning to think he was having a stroke. Diana's perfume was surrounding him and his skin burned as it had whenever she kissed him. The mind did strange things when it prepared for death. The building began to shake even more as his eyes drifted closed and the scent of her perfume intensified. Then he was drowning in light and fresh air, but Diana's perfume still lingered.

He blinked in the light and realized the building had finally been lifted off of him by a woman wearing stars and a golden eagle.

"Diana."

His world went dark.

* * *

Persephone smoothed Diana's hair as she held the sobbing Amazon. She wished more than anything that she could give Diana what her heart desired, but the time she'd spent with the Amazon had shown her that Diana wasn't that kind of person. She wanted Bruce to love her on his own, to choose to accept her feelings and his own.

"He lives another day, Diana. Surely that't enough for now?" Persephone asked quietly.

"You're right." Diana wiped her eyes, "I'm just frustrated with him. Of course he thought I wasn't really there."

"It was enough that you could even touch him, Diana. Aphrodite is probably exhausted." Persephone remarked.

"Thank you, Persephone, for coming so quickly."

"Of course, Princess." The goddess remarked, "Visit me soon, just to talk of course."

Diana nodded and she rose to her unsteady feet and returned to bed.

* * *

Hades was waiting for her when she returned to the Underworld. He opened his arms wide and when she went to him, hugged her close. He kissed her hair and whispered loving words.

"Your daughter lives, Husband." Persephone whispered.

He kissed her hair, "Thank you, Wife."

* * *

Donna stood in the Watchtower, watching through the glass as the Martian Manhunter observed Batman's vitals. When she rescued him, she knew that Diana had given something for him. Her sister's perfume lingered heavily. She had to admit that she was surprised he'd survived a building falling on him. Perhaps he really was worthy of Diana's love.

The door opened and she glanced over her shoulder as Superman and Nightwing entered. Superman eyed here warily, "You're not Diana."

"My name is Donna, and I am Wonder Woman."

* * *

One more chapter! One more chapter!

Read and review! I hope you all enjoyed this!


	7. Strength

I AM BACK! This chapter took a while because I wanted to get it right. I also had to look at some videos to make sure that I was going in the right direction. Please read and review!

LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH JL, BATMAN, and WONDER WOMAN ARE PROPERTY OF DC COMICS. MY INTERPRETATION OF PERSEPHONE AND HADES IS SIMPLY MY DISCRETION.

* * *

Athena angrily studied Aphrodite and Persephone and Hades from where she stood. It was a petty anger, she knew it, and by the look her uncle gave her, she knew that he saw it too. Of course, he did. That's who he was. It was his gift.

She had planned on approaching him and handing the Lord of the Underworld his ass if Wonder Woman did not return to Man's World. Lo and behold, the Champion had returned, but it was not Diana that bore the mantle gifted by the gods. It was Donna.

Donna was not Diana, not the chosen one they intended to wear the armor when it was crafted, but the younger Amazon Princess was bringing glory to the Greeks through her actions. The goddess frowned as she realized that she actually respected them for the loophole they'd found.

She approached the trio with a subtle nod of her head and Aphrodite beamed, "Finally tired of glaring across the room?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Athena remarked.

The Goddess of Love and Beauty giggled, "You're impressed by us, Thena, admit it."

Persephone's eyes sparkled but she said nothing as she sipped her wine. Hades said nothing but he was watching Athena out of the corner of his eyes.

Finally, the Goddess of Wisdom remarked, "You outsmarted me. I truly did expect you to force Diana to return to Man's World."

"The request, Hades remarked in his deep voice, "was that Wonder Woman returns to Man's World. It was never specified who had to wear the armor or bare the title."

Athena nodded, "It was a brilliant move, Uncle."

"We're known for them once in a while," Persephone remarked with a smirk, her eyes dancing with pride.

"You'd be the ones to tell me, how is Diana?" Athena whispered her Champion's name. Diana hadn't called on the Goddess of Wisdom since her request.

"She's fine. Heartbroken, but healing." Persephone answered and Aphrodite added, "Diana will call on you again soon, Athena. She hasn't forgotten you."

"I hope you don't think me weak for-"

"Only Ares and Eris would not care for my daughter's well-being, Athena. It is a good thing that you did not inherit their maliciousness." Hades commented, "I do not hold it against you but only because we were able to find another way around my brother's request."

Athena held his dark gaze but nodded, "Thank you, Uncle."

Hades continued, "I am also worried for Diana. She's got a fighting spirit, and remaining on Themysicra, regardless of her promise, will change. She will return to Man's World without her powers."

"She still as her strength," Aphrodite remarked.

"Diana told Donna that her heart was divided among Bruce's family. There is one she still has not gifted anything to, but she will. Diana loves with her entire being, and if she says she has given each of them a part of her heart, then she has a gift she will sacrifice for them." Persephone explained.

The four fell into a tense silence, not because of animosity towards one another, but concern for someone they all loved. Again, it was the Lord of the Underworld that spoke.

"I have taken precautions. There is a Lampade, one of Hecate's that prefers little jobs I offer her. She has been in my service guiding souls while her sisters follow Hecate with her hauntings. She swore her allegiance to me when Diana was given life. The two are connected, and she is my way of keeping track of my daughter. I have made her aware of her duty for years and she reports to me of Diana's dreams and nightmares. It was the Lampade that informed me that my daughter would take the Champion's armor that night." He looked at the four women around him, "Should Diana decide anything, I will know about it and be able to prepare."

"She's how you know that Diana will eventually leave."

Hades nodded at Athena's observation.

Persephone was going to speak, but as she opened her mouth, the goddess closed it again. Her eyes immediately went to Hades, "Diana is summoning me."

He nodded, "Then go to her."

"I'd like to join you," Athena stated causing Persephone to look at her. "I want to see her for myself."

"Then I'll come too," Aphrodite stated.

"I will return home then. Give Diana my love, Wife." Hades remarked as he walked off.

* * *

Diana was sitting on the beach, staring longingly in the direction of Gotham. Her heart was there, moping and grunting around the manor as he healed. It made her chest ache. Her eyes drifted skyward, where she knew the Watchtower floated through space. She wondered if Kal had given Donna her old room or if he'd issued her a new one. Her red lips pulled into a sad smile. She missed Donna.

Donna's decision to don her armor had surprised her, but as she thought about it, of course, her younger sister would do as she had done. She wanted to see Man's World for herself, to meet and test Bruce and his brood. Diana knew that Donna needed to know that they were worthy of every gift she sacrificed.

'They're worthy, Donna.' She wished that Donna could hear her.

"You didn't have to rush," Diana remarked to the approaching footsteps.

"We had nothing better to do."

Diana glanced over her shoulder, her brow furrowed but her blue eyes widened when she saw that Persephone wasn't alone. Aphrodite and Athena stood on either side of her and the Amazon stood in shock.

"Peace, Diana." Athena soothed.

Diana bowed her head, "I apologize, I hadn't expected-"

"They wanted to come along and see how you were doing." Persephone interjected, "And clearly you're fine."

"You can't even tell she's given up her gifts," Athena remarked with a mixture of approval and awe.

"Why did you call, Diana?" Persephone asked.

Diana looked from Athena to Aphrodite to Persephone, "I'd like to offer my strength to Jason Todd."

"Does the boy need to lift weights?" Athena questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Jason...he and Bruce aren't on good terms. Bruce loves his son just as Jason loves him, but...they're stubborn, foolish men that don't know when to quit."

Athena's gray eyes sparkled, "He sounds a lot like you, Princess."

A thrill ran through the Amazon Princess at Athena's comment. Jason, like Richard and Tim, had needed Bruce to take them in, and Diana had hoped, as she had heard with Richard, that Jason would love her as a mother too.

"I met Jason once or twice. He suffered nearly as much as Bruce. He was the one that Bruce lost, the child that was taken from him and tortured and twisted by a monster that wanted to see them both break. He survived because he's his father's son, but he was not the same boy. Bruce was never the same after his parents died, and Jason was not the same after his own..."

"Death." Persephone finished. She'd remembered the boy, had seen him in her husband's kingdom but then he was gone. His stay had been short, but she knew that even that short amount of time would alter a mortal soul.

"Jason has been afraid to love his father again. He wants all of that back, but he's not the same boy they lost. Some of them have made attempts, they've begun mending bridges, but...the one person Jason really wants to reach out to...is the one person he knows could destroy what's left of him."

Aphrodite's crystal blue eyes were bright with unshed tears, tears for Jason and for Bruce, but mostly for the beauty that was Diana's heart.

Athena stepped forward, and Persephone's hazel eyes watched the other goddess carefully. Aphrodite gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'She won't hurt Diana.'

Athena stopped in front of Diana, "You're a stronger woman than we even anticipated. A better Champion than I believed you would be. Diana of Themyscira, Champion of the Gods, I give you the freedom to come and go as you please from your homeland, no longer bound by the deal given to you by Hippolyta."

Diana stared at the goddess in shock before her red lips pulled into a smile. She bowed, "Thank you, Athena, for your kindness and understanding. I will keep it in mind in the future, but right now, I still need to heal."

Athena nodded, "Wise decision. Take your time, Princess."

Persephone stepped forward, a gentle smile on her face, "As for your original request, Diana, my King and I will do as you wish, simply say the right words."

Diana's smile widened, "I offer up my physical strength to Jason Todd, to give him the courage and the dedication to look past his own fear and take the first step back to his family so that his own strength can grow."

* * *

Jason stared at the wrought iron gates and tried to find the strength to open them. His eyes drifted to the elaborate W on either gate and then he looked back to the manor. It stood isolated and alone in the distance. To the outsider, it was a dark and lonely place, but to those that called it home, it was filled with warmth and love and laughter. He missed that.

Jason looked at the gates again and with a shrug of his shoulders and a quiet, "Fuck it," Jason vaulted over the gates and made the trek to the Manor. The wind blew and he smelled her perfume, the woman that his father loved; Diana. His thoughts drifted to her.

She'd hunted him down while he was on a case. It wasn't often anyone snuck up on him, but she had. He had even wondered if Bruce knew she was in Gotham. She'd watched him work quietly and with genuine interest. She didn't interfere or try to stop him. She didn't lecture him on his ways of dealing out punishment. She just observed. When it was all over, she was waiting for him on a rooftop a few buildings away with milkshakes and burgers.

"You don't eat enough." Diana had commented before sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" Jason demanded.

She bit into the burger and hummed in pleasure before she gestured at him to sit down too. He'd considered walking away. He should've walked away. But Wonder Woman had bought him a burger. And a milkshake. He couldn't walk away from that kindness.

So he grudgingly sat down and took the food she offered him. He wouldn't have taken off his mask for anyone else, but Diana was trustworthy, especially if Bruce had ignored his paranoia enough to date her. Jason would never admit that the happy gleam in her blue eyes meant anything to him. It had burned a small hole in him, reawakened a pain he thought he'd long since forgotten about. It was a look his own mother had given him, a long time ago.

"So why are you feeding me?" He asked gruffly, ignoring that pang in his chest.

Diana chewed her food thoughtfully before she responded, "Dick and Tim mentioned you liked the burgers from this diner. I thought I'd try it and share with you. Alfred says you don't eat enough."

Jason's eyes narrowed, "So you're here because of them?"

She ate a few of her fries, "I'm here because of you. They just told me how to get you to talk to me."

He unwrapped his own burger and took a bite to save himself from responding to her. They ate in comfortable silence for a while, and he watched as she looked around and took in the sights of late night Gotham. There was wonder in her eyes and appreciation for the dark jewel that was his city. His father's city.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Jason asked as he dipped a fry into his milkshake.

"You're Bruce's son, despite the distance. I'm trying to meet each of you because I want to know you. You're important to Bruce and to Dick and Tim. I want you to be important to me too."

Every man wanted to be told by a woman as gorgeous as Diana that they were important. And the small, broken boy that still lived in Jason was ecstatic but Jason squashed the voice of that child and instead gave the Amazon a nonchalant shrug.

"Bruce and I don't really see eye to eye anymore. I'm the black sheep, Princess. You don't want to have anything to do with me if you want to keep the Old Man happy."

His comment lit a fire in her blue eyes as she finished her burger. He watched as she balled up the wrapper the burger came in and placed it in the now empty bag. She politely wiped her hands and her mouth with a napkin, that fire simmering in her eyes. She drank from the remains of her chocolate milkshake and Jason suddenly realized that she was preparing to pounce.

"There are times when parents and children no longer see eye to eye. You underwent torture and death and when you returned from Tartarus, it buried itself deep in your soul. You kept it with you out of anger and vengeance. That darkness is the weapon you wield against the thugs and monsters of Gotham. Bruce's darkness is internal like yours, it's not that shard of living shadow that demands freedom and retribution through bloody violence like yours. He's the other half of that coin, and he thinks that there was a way for you to go back to that, but after what happened to you...after what the Joker did to you, Jason there's no going back, and that's not your fault."

She leaned back on her palms, "I watched you work tonight so that I could gauge for myself what kind of man you are. Yes, you used a gun. Yes, you beat them till they bled but those men will live. They will live through your brutality just like they live through Batman's. You already hold back all that rage and darkness. I cannot judge you, Jason, and I will never blame you for the decisions you make." Her blue eyes seemed to shine brightly, "You're a good man, Jason Todd, and no one will ever take that from you."

Jason couldn't breathe. Her words washed over him and made a wave of happiness and appreciation wash over him and curl around his wounded soul. Her words were honest and he repeated them over and over in his head just to soak it in. She was too pure for the world and definitely too pure for Bruce. His eyes burned and he blinked them away. Her words shouldn't matter. Her opinion of him shouldn't be important. But he took in the sight of her through his blurred vision and he loved her. He loved her for the peace she brought him and the compassion with which she spoke to him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He snapped.

Diana rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not so in love with your father that I forget myself, Jason. I do not listen to him when he says stupid things and I will not listen to you either. Hide behind your patriarchal bullshit, Jason, but I will see through it."

And then he was laughing. She was so pure that to hear a curse word fall from her red mouth was too much for the vigilante. His laugh was rich and full and through his tears, he could see Diana was smiling.

"That sounds more like you." The Amazon remarked kindly.

He wiped his eyes, "Thanks, Princess. I needed that laugh."

She gave him a knowing look and Jason knew that the Princess understood he was thanking her for so much more. He stood and walked toward her to offer her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks for dinner Diana." He commented but froze when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Be stronger than him Jason, because he's too foolish to do anything about the rift between you. Reach out to him when you're ready and he'll be there. We all will."

Her perfume surrounded him like a blanket, made him feel safe and warm. He was reminded of her strength and that hug she gave him that night, it left him feeling as if she'd passed that strength on to him. He felt it again and that was what gave him the courage to knock on the door. He waited for Alfred to answer the door. It opened and he froze.

"Di-You're not Diana."

Her eyes were the wrong shade of blue as she studied him, "No. I'm Donna, Diana's younger sister. You smell like her perfume. Guess that makes me your aunt."

"Stop saying that Donna! It still sounds weird." Dick remarked as he came up behind her and he paused, his blue eyes widened in disbelief "Jason."

Jason was going to make a snarky comment but then his older brother was flying at him with a happy, wild grin. Then the world was spinning and pain shot through his body as his back and head hit the pavement.

"Ow."

"You're both children," Donna remarked with a scoff.

"Who's a child?" Tim asked as he came to the door, "Jason?"

"Get off me, Grayson!" Jason snapped.

"Quick Tim! While he's weak!" Dick yelled and Tim joined his older brothers on the ground as Jason tried to escape Dick's hold.

"What the fuck?! Let me go you freaks!"

"Jason Todd you will accept our love and affection you stubborn prick!" Dick snapped.

Donna cracked a smile as Alfred came up beside her, "Hmm. It would seem Miss Diana sent him right on schedule."

The Amazon nodded, "She's had some interesting timing lately."

Alfred gave her a smile, "If you had ever seen Miss Diana with Master Bruce, you'd know her timing was always impeccable, he cleared his throat, "Masters Dick and Tim, please allow Jason to stand so that he can join us for lunch."

Tim and Dick were on their feet quickly both of them grinning like idiots down at Jason as they each offered him a hand. He took both and they pulled him up and the black sheep came face to face with Alfred. The elder butler held his gaze as if sizing him up before his arms shook in hesitation and Jason found himself walking to Alfred before the man could make a decision. Their hug said everything. Grandfather and grandson. Family.

Dick ruffled Jason's hair, "Come on. Bruce is gonna die when he sees you."

"Word choice Dick." Tim admonished.

"I'll catch you guys later. I've got Monitor Duty. Don't forget our training session, Richard." Donna remarked before she flew off.

"No problem Princess!" The eldest called after her.

"Donna is now Wonder Woman," Tim answered Jason's unasked question.

"Oh. Diana isn't here?" Jason asked.

"Miss Diana and Master Bruce are no longer together. She has returned to Themyscira, bound never to return to Man's World. It was her decision." Alfred explained, but Jason heard the curt bite in the butler's words.

"What are you doing here?" A young demanding voice informed Jason that his youngest sibling was still at home.

"I see the chihuahua is still here," Jason remarked at Tim and Dick.

"Bruce said we could keep him if we promised to train him and make sure he didn't pee in the house." Tim countered earning a snicker from Dick and a smirk from Jason but Damien scowled.

"Master Jason, go collect Master Bruce. He's late for lunch." Alfred ordered.

"He's down in the Cave," Tim added with a hopeful smile.

Jason nodded and left the room. Damien's scowl deepened, "He shouldn't even be here."

"You have a lot to learn about this family, Master Damien, and you're making progress, but the one thing you should know is that Master Bruce loves his children above all else," Alfred remarked as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Richard ruffled Damien's hair, "Jason deserves to come home, just like you did."

Jason walked through the passage behind the grandfather clock, slightly concerned about the fact that Bruce hadn't changed it. His father would never leave it, especially considering Jason's current run as a vigilante. Unless Bruce knew he'd come back. That thought warmed him. The darkness of the cave was welcome and familiar and Jason could hear the bats chittering above him. He could hear Bruce typing away at the keyboard and the familiarity of the sound encouraged him to walk faster.

"I won't be joining you for lunch," Bruce remarked without turning around.

Jason shrugged, "Since Alfred sent me I'm guessing I'm supposed to strong-arm you into attending lunch."

Bruce stopped typing and looked over his shoulder. He stood and ignored the cane at his side. Jason watched carefully, he saw how Bruce's body shuddered despite the man's strength and self-discipline. He was still in the stages of recovery.

"How've you been Old Man?" Jason asked.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked and Jason rolled his eyes.

His father was always stubborn.

"I'm here to see my family. Heard you had a building dropped on you and you're thick skull broke it. Wanted to see it for myself," Jason snapped before he turned around.

"Jason." He froze at the soft tone he heard his father use.

He waited and time seemed to slow as he listened to Bruce limp towards him, heard the cane help him along. His chest constricted and his palms were sweaty. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Only his father could make him this nervous.

Diana's gentle smile and compassionate eyes greeted him, "Be stronger than him Jason because he's too foolish to do anything about the rift between you." Her perfume wrapped around him like a warm embrace.

"I-I came because this is my home. I wanted to be with my family. I wanted to see that the stubborn old man that raised me was still here." Jason heard Bruce come to a stop behind him. "I forgive you Old Man."

He heard the breath his father took in and turned to look at him. Diana's perfume intensified and Jason's eyes widened. It was as if a veil were lifted from his eyes and he saw the pain in Bruce's eyes and he saw how deep it ran; all the way to the soul.

"Dad, I forgive you."

Jason watched something in his father shatter. Bruce reached forward and pulled the younger man into a hug. It was strange and unprecedented but the shard of darkness in his own soul diminished at that moment. Her perfume engulfed them and Jason heard her promise.

"Reach out to him when you're ready and he'll be there. We all will."

He blinked away tears and in that blurred vision he saw her standing behind Bruce, her own eyes wet with unshed tears and her red lips pulled in a brilliant smile of love and compassion. She was beautiful in her white chiton and her loose raven hair. A goddess on earth.

They made their way upstairs in comfortable silence. Jason knew he should be shaking or nervous but the subtle scent of Diana's perfume was enough to keep him from shaking. It was like she was here.

"Jason!" He paused long enough to catch Cassandra as she launched herself at him. "Welcome home." She whispered in his ear.

He sighed and took a step back, "Thanks, Cassie."

"Have a seat Jason," Alfred remarked as he brought in a salad bowl and a tray of sandwiches. He took a seat beside Tim who grinned proudly. Yeah, this was home.

* * *

He'd been bitter when he woke up in the Watchtower infirmary and found that Diana hadn't returned, but sent her younger sister Donna instead. It ate at him to see Donna in the seat beside him at the meetings, to see her wearing Diana's uniform and to share Diana's mannerisms. It was his fault. He had pushed her away and expected to keep her in his life. He had hoped she'd run back to Themysicra so he couldn't be tempted by her. Now he had a constant reminder of her in the League, and it tore him apart to know that Donna wore the uniform well, that she honored Diana, but she wasn't Diana.

Bruce watched his family. They were broken and small but they were stronger together. He was stronger because of them despite his still healing body. He remembered the fear of losing Damien and Dick all too well and the worry over Alfred's injuries. All of it had been eating him up inside and he hadn't been able to handle it other than to throw himself into his work. He hadn't been strong enough to find a way out, to save his children when they needed him. Diana, in her unlimited capacity to love, had. She had saved his family and made them stronger. She had been there for them because she knew how much they meant to him. His blue eyes drifted over every member of his family. Jason was trying to convince Alfred not to pile food onto his plate while Tim laughed. Dick was grinning like an idiot and teasing Damien about being just like Jason while Cassandra smirked. The Manor was suddenly so much brighter and less empty.

His eyes drifted to the seat directly across from him and he froze, his heart in his throat. She was sitting there, smiling at the people around her and he heard her laugh at something Dick said that made Jason throw a napkin at him. He shivered at the sound and finally her eyes met his. Her eyes were glowing with happiness as she smiled at him. He closed his eyes tightly, she wasn't there, she was miles away on Themyscira.

His breath caught as he felt arms-her arms- fall across his chest and her cheek pressed against his own. Her perfume enveloped him and he took a deep breath as a soft kiss ghosted over his skin.

'I love you, Bruce.'

* * *

Diana was wrapping her wrists in preparation for training with Artemis. The other Amazon had figured out that Diana was nowhere near as strong as before and was determined to make sure that Diana was properly trained. Diana enjoyed knowing that one more of her Amazon sisters was aware of her changes and willing to work around them.

The Amazon made her way to the training ring and grinned at Artemis in greeting. The redhead nodded and tossed a spear at Diana, "You're looking better, Princess."

"I had a wonderful dream, Artemis," Diana answered as she took a defensive position. "It gave me hope."

Persephone, Aphrodite, and Athena stood silently over Diana's training. The goddesses watched carefully as their Champion continued to hone her skills. Bruce Wayne, the Batman, was safe, as was the hope he represented for his dark city. Wonder Woman had returned to Man's World, and Donna honored the uniform and the sister that wore it before, but the world needed Diana. The goddesses would send her back into Man's World.

Soon.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and even favorited. You guys are awesome and I can't wait to see what ya'll think of this one. Thanks again!


End file.
